


We Don't Have to Dance

by Enigma_IM



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Broken english, Communication, F/M, Fluff, Uncomfortable Sexual Situation, apologizing, slow burn couple, snippet from another story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_IM/pseuds/Enigma_IM
Summary: Dinner with friends opens up feelings and ideas for a couple on the slow burn.
Relationships: demon/human - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	We Don't Have to Dance

“Fuck, it's early,” I groan. I turn over on the couch and nestle in the warmth. I feel arms tighten around me and I recall Luke is here too. I find myself sliding my arms up his chest and around his neck. I cuddle my face into his collar, noticing how nice he smells. I hum in content and fall back asleep.

I wake up when I feel rumbling. I shuffle when I hear another voice. I try to turn and look behind me, but a hand stops me from moving. I tilt my head back and look up at Luke.

“Look who is finally awake, I gotta say I would be concern about her taking so long to wake up,” I hear Paxton joke. I roll my eye and fall back into Luke’s chest.

“Maybe it’s because I feel so comfy and safe that I can sleep through anything,” I counter. Luke seems to like my comment because he starts purring. I can’t help but chuckle and pat his chest. I twist in his hold and face Paxton. “Morning, what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Mary wanted to say hello,” he steps aside, and an extremely pregnant woman is standing behind him. she is tall and light-skinned. Also sporting a large belly, did I mention she looks super pregnant.

“Whoa, you are very pregnant,” I exclaim. She chuckles and rubs her stomach.

“Yes, I am 8 months. They are going to make me burst,” she blows out air with an eye roll.

“They?”

“Yes, twins. Bastard over here didn’t mention that it would be a very probable situation. Apparently, it’s a demon thing, don’t ask I have no idea,” she jokes. Paxton can’t help but beam at his wife. I just respond with a disbelieving laugh. She looks ready to explode, bursting at the seams with little ones.

Formalities are exchanged and breakfast is started. Mary helps in the kitchen despite my constant assurances. I rather not be the reason this woman goes into labor on my kitchen floor. The men talk in their guttural language in the living room.

“So, how does one get pregnant from a demon,” I kind of blurt out. The question sat on the edge of my brain since I saw her.

Mary snorts,” Why do you ask? Are you looking for some tips?” I stiffen as I stir the eggs, swallowing hard at the insinuation.

“No, no,” I quickly recover,” Not- I’m too- it’s just- “

“It’s alright, was just a joke,” Mary laughs,” Didn’t mean to put you in an early grave.”

“No, no. it’s fine, I generally can take a joke better than this,” I huff. Out the corner of my eye, Mary watches me with a knowing smile, catching my attention.

“So what do you think of him,” she plates the mounds of sausage and bacon,” Pax told me how you two met was rather…unconventional.”

I scoff,” that’s one way to say it.”

“But you seem to be coming around to him, especially if you get so flustered at the idea of kids with him, “she snickers to herself. I bite back another blush, fighting internally with myself. Which I guess is fair if that is how I react. At this time, I do not want to have kids with him. that is just a whole leap compared to the baby steps we are taking.

“I don’t hate him or anything,” I shrug, shouldering the conversation quickly.

“I didn’t ask that, I asked what you think of him. do you like him? I rather not see my friend get hurt if I can help it,” she clarifies. I finally look towards her, noticing the protectiveness she has for Luke. It's sweet, in a motherly way.

I sigh,” I think I like him, being around him at first was so terrifying. He just came in and slapped a claim over me like it was nothing. I didn’t know what was happening or why it was happening, all I knew was that I was scared. Now, it’s different. He scares me less and less every day and he is just so sweet and gentle with me. I can’t explain it well, but I can see myself perhaps falling for him, the kids thing is still a bit much.” I watch Mary as she ponders on my words. She gives nothing away till she looks back at me with a sweet smile.

“Good,” she nods,” I think he could make you very happy just as I know you already make him very happy.” I fluster once more, distracting myself as I shovel piles of eggs on a plate.

“thank you,” I mumble. Mary nods then turns out of the kitchen with full plates.

We all eat in the living room, sitting around like a bunch of old friends. Paxton and Mary sit on the couch while Luke and I settle on the floor near the coffee table. The conversation is constant though Luke tolerates sitting that one out and mostly listening. I get a short summary on how a courting is supposed to go with demons, to Luke’s embarrassment. Then a round of lighthearted teasing goes about till it’s time for Mary and Pax’s departure.

Once the couple leaves Luke claims his place behind me, arms wrapped around my middle.

“They are lovely, Mary is a sweetheart,” I say. Luke grumbles in agreement, leaning down to rub his cheek against mine.

“Domestic,” he rumbles near my ear. I nod, it was fairly domestic to have breakfast with another couple. It’s still strange to consider Luke and me a couple. How odd that things changed so swiftly.

“well, you going to help me with dishes,” I peck his cheek. He grumbles, squeezing me tighter to him. his nose traces behind my ear as he lazily presses kisses to the back of my neck. I shudder at the feeling, falling completely for the intimate gesture. Quickly, Luke spins me in his hold. he smiles down at me, gentle and filled with admiration.

“kiss,” he asks. I look between his eyes, feeling strange and new. I cup his jaw and bring him down to a lazy kiss. As usual, he is timid to the experience but eager. He follows the lazy pattern well enough, adjusting his hold on me to wrap his arm over my shoulders. He shocks me by introducing his tongue to my mouth, delving between my lips without an inch of rejection.

“Whoa,” I pull away,” Where did you learn that?”

“Pax,” he leans in for another kiss. I press his cheek away to his dismay.

“What were you two talking about while Mary and I were in the kitchen,” I ask. He shrugs, pressing his luck again for another kiss. I let him for the moment, seeing what he does with this new information. His tongue lazily pets at my lips before delving into my mouth once more. He meets mine with a clench of his fingers to my hip. He growls when I show him a thing or two, sucking on his tongue and twirling mine with his.

His fingers claw softly at my back, sending ripples of chills up my spine. Without my notice he manages to unhook my bra, smiling into the kiss when I stiffen. I pull away, quickly placing a hand to my chest to stop the descent of my bra.

“What were you two doing in the living room,” I ask, stepping away. I reach under my shirt and re-hook my bra, to his displeasure.

“Heart,” he answers with a pout. He tries to reach for me, but I step back. I circle him before heading to the kitchen, him in tow.

“Heart,” I ask, he nods,” how to win my heart?”

“Yes,” he bounces,” heart.” I regard him for a moment then start on tidying up the kitchen. Luke gives me a room but still watches me toss dishes into the sink.

“So Pax taught you about French kissing and how to unhook my bra,” I ask over my shoulder.

“More,” he says as he crosses the room,” not yet.” I twist to look at his cocky grin, the look rather new. I’m suspicious of such a look, almost tempted to call Pax to get a rundown on what to expect from his meddling.

“Not yet,” I cock a brow.

“Not yet, win heart first,” he nods.

I squint at him,” what sexual stuff did he tell you?” he doesn’t answer, just shrugging then grinning mischievously to himself. I grumble to myself, washing off the food from the plates. “I swear if I wake up to a sex swing I’m leaving,” I huff.

Luke was a lot more attentive, which is saying something. I sit down on the couch, putting on a movie for us once again. He keeps me on his lap the entire time, petting me everywhere. In the beginning, he just gropes at my thighs, purring against the back of my neck. Then he is licking under my jaw while trying to get his hands under my shirt. it’s when he tries to grab at my chest that I finally wiggle away.

On the other side of the couch, Luke keeps up his attentions, grabbing my feet and trying to pull me towards him. when that fails, he manages to tug me onto my back and crawl over me. the sudden change is startling. I look up at the eager demon, confused about where this is going.

“Luke,” I warn. He just huffs and bends down till our noses touch.

“pretty,” he purrs,” pretty.” I bite back a smile, still skeptical.

“thank you,” I answer,” what do you want?”

“Kiss,” he growls. I relent but with a teasing short kiss, almost pecking him and leaving. He grunts,” no, kiss.”

“But I did kiss you, you spoiled demon,” I tease. He grunts before taking the situation in his own hands, forcefully pressing his lips to mine. I can feel his sharp incisors prick at my skin as his tongue quickly touches mine. He falls onto his elbows, crowding his body as close to mine as he can. I want to push him away, feeling rather overwhelmed this morning but the purr coming from deep in his chest keeps me still.

“taste good,” he mumbles before diving back in. his tongue explores every inch of my mouth, the feel of his thick appendage almost takes away from the minuscule pleasure I sense in my lower stomach. His kiss is wet and needy, claiming me in almost every sense of the word. He runs his tongue over my teeth, then trying to shove it into the back of my throat.

I raise my hands to press against his chest, pushing him off, but once I touch his pec, he gives a sudden buck of his hips. A low fierce growl startles me to my core. I’m stuck between squirming away and returning the grind of his hips with my own. Instead, I sit frozen, as does he.

“Sorry,” he mumbles as he sits back enough to look at me. he seems worried, timid in his actions now. I’m curious as to why, it was just a quick buck, no harm done.

“It’s alright, let’s just finish the movie,” I push at him. he moves just enough for his body to sit a few inches off of me. as he does, I notice a dull red color that sits harshly against his paler skin. I look between us and catch sight of his poking erection.

“oh,” I say louder than intended. Before I can get a better look, he collapses back on me, blocking the view. His cock sits pressed against my crotch, the heat muddling my brain more than expected.

“Sorry,” Luke flusters. Oh, how the tables have turned. I watch him nibble on his cheek, seemingly lost on what to do.

I cup his cheek,” Hey, it’s ok. No need to be so embarrassed.” I try to calm him, but he looks more uncomfortable. “Babe,” I catch his eyes,” what do you need?”

“leave,” he mumbles.

“You want to leave,” I ask. He nods,” Alright, that’s fine. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, that’s normally my job.” I try to joke but he doesn’t even offer a smile for my efforts. He just nods then vanishes. His weight leaves along with the hot feeling of his cock against me. I fall lack into the couch, catching my breath I wasn’t aware I was holding.

There is a small throbbing between my legs that has been insistent ever since I caught sight of him. this thrilling feeling ramps up every time I think of his proudly pointing dick. I want to be a prude about my ideas but it’s hard when I feel so bothered. Instead of trying to rowel myself up, I think on his worried face.

It's strange to see him as the flustered one, having been the one to instigate every encounter. I can’t help but think that his embarrassment was because of me more than him. was he worried he fucked it up by being hard? I won’t lie and say I was completely enraptured by him, because that would be wrong. There was a lingering concern that he would keep going, throwing off my concerns, and mounting me like some animal. Though that thought completely dissipated when he started getting worried.

I sit on the couch for what felt like hours before it got too late in the evening. With a yawn, I roll off the couch. I head upstairs to my room, having not been in there for so long. I flop onto my unmade bed and promptly fall into a restless sleep.

My dreams are plagued with worry and doubt that keeps me tossing and turning through most of the night. It’s fairly early when I wake up, it still being dark out. I roll onto the edge of my bed with a groan. I peel open my eyes to meet Luke’s. he sits on the floor watching me.

“Morning,” I cock a brow. He studies me for an alarming amount of time. I roll onto my back, sitting up against the headboard. “Something wrong,” I ask. He fidgets a bit.

“Sorry,” he drops his head,” didn’t mean to.”

“Mean to what,” I ask. He tilts his head, grimacing to himself. He then points towards his crotch and pouts once more. “Are you apologizing for being hard last night,” I ask.

“Yes,” he shrinks into himself. It's so startling to see him act so small. When we first met, he was so scary and big, now he seems like a shell of that.

I find myself throwing back the covers, patting the space next to me. “come on you big idiot,” I smile. he startles at my reaction, looking from me to my bed then back again. After a moment he slowly crawls from the floor onto my bed. he sits a few inches away, looking more uncomfortable now than ever.

“I’m not going to yell, so stop all that,” I scoff,” I just wanna talk, you open for some conversation?” he nods stiffly. I sigh,” I’m not mad, I wasn’t even mad last night. You did nothing wrong.” He scrunches up his face in confusion, watching me like it was a trap.

“Not mad,” he asks skeptically.

“not mad, I don’t know why you thought I would be,” I toss the blanket over his legs. he grabs at the covers, holding them tight in his grip. He slides down the headboard till his head rests on the pillow. I startle when his fingers touch my waist, curling around till he has a grip on me. quickly, he drags me forward till I’m flush against him.

“pretty,” he kisses the crown of my head,” sorry.”

“it’s ok,” I pat his chest,” why did you think I was mad?”

“Not ready,” he hugs me closer.

“you thought I wasn’t ready,” I ask, he nods,” I’m not going to fault you for having a natural reaction to things, I will fault you for your actions after that point though. That is if you started something I said no to.”

“Never,” his nails prick at my skin.

“I know you would never,” I sigh,” so you should know I wasn’t mad. This past month has been strange and scary for me, but I feel like it’s working out in its own way. we are taking baby steps and I appreciate that, last night was a lot but it’s fine. I’m fine.”

We both sit there quietly, only the sound of our breathing is heard in the early hours. At some point, his hold falls slack and his breathing evens out to barely anything. I look up at his closed eyes and slightly parted lips. I nearly coo at the sight, not being able to turn away. I shimmy up the bed till I’m eye level with him. I slowly reach out a hand until I gently poke at his face. his eyes twitch but he remains blissfully ignorant to my investigation.

His face is fairly angular, having sharp cheekbones and a rather chiseled jaw. Instead of strong its gaunter. I trace my finger over his cheek, feeling the warmth that lies beneath. Next, I feel the curve of his nose, then his eyebrows. I smooth the thin hairs down, smiling to myself. He is rather handsome, especially like this. my fingers dance across his face, each curve and angle stealing my attention.

I look up at his horns, growing curious at the texture of them. I hike my leg over his hip and shimmy up a bit more to reach his hard protrusions. I clasp the base, feeling the rough bumping terrain of them. As I stroke upwards Luke’s fingers curl and his chest rumbles with a purr. I roll back to see if I’ve woken him, his eyes remain closed. I press my luck a bit more. My palm glides up to the points of his horns, pressing lightly on the edge. It’s sharp, sharp enough to cause some damage if necessary.

I choke on a gasp as his head moves, nuzzles closer to my chest. His face snuggles against my bosom, humming as his arms tighten around me.

“continue,” he purrs. I chuckle, patting his head before grabbing at his horn again. His reactions are more now that he is awake. As I grip the base of him again, he trails a hand down to the leg resting over his hip. He pets my thigh, growling against my chest.

“Your horn sensitive, babe,” I chuckle. He nods. I continue my attentions, petting along his mighty horns. A dull throb begins between my legs, urging me to grind against his stomach. I fight back the need, just enjoying his reactions. Luke takes in a deep inhale, growling as he lets it out. His body stiffens slowly till he is clenching my thigh too hard.

“Stop,” he unhooks my leg from around him. Then, pushing me away further across the bed. I follow his command, adjust myself back down under the covers. I reach out and grab his clenched hand, pulling it to rest in the space between us.

“You alright,” I ask. He nods,” Is this too much?”

he shrugs,” excited.”

“excited? Right, sorry,” I turn into the pillow. Luke hums in answer, petting his thumb over mine. we both watch each other, slowly falling back into the comforting bliss that sleep brought. As my eyes begin to sink, he taps my arm.

“Question,” he says.

“you have a question,” I ask, he nods.

“see,” he asks.

“see what,” I ask in return. He looks down quickly then back at me. I look down at the sheet covering him then back up, confused. He repeats and then it clicks. “Oh,” I fluster,” I’m not sure- if you- I don’t know- “Luke stops my rambling, cupping my cheek like I’ve done his a thousand times.

“ok,” he smiles sweetly. With that, he drops the subject. He continues to hold my hand before he shuts his eyes. I watch him again in the tranquil moments of rest. I can’t help my mind from wandering back to his crotch. The temptation is there, stirring my brain till it’s all I can think about.

I nibble on my lip till I gain the courage to jostle him awake. He opens his eyes, meeting mine with confusion.

“I-I’m sorry for waking you,” I start before backing out,” no, never mind, go back to sleep.” I hide my face under the blanket, flustered at the mere thought of suggesting what I was going to. the realization that I could see him with a simple lift of the blanket makes my insides throb. I want to, I find that I really do, but god I’m too timid.

As I wallow in self-pity Luke peals the blanket from over my face. he is closer now, a few inches away. His smile is sweet as he curls his arm over me.

“pretty,” he kisses my head. he then twists onto his back pulling me into his side. With a teasing smile, he looks down his body. I follow his gaze, watching as he lifts the blanket. I can feel the heat curling around my cheeks as I see his erection laying against his stomach. The dull red is loud against the pale skin shadowed by the low light. I get a better look when he tosses the blanket down his legs. the light from the window shines directly onto him, bright like a beacon.

“pretty,” I find myself whispering. I nuzzle into his shoulder, taking a few more moments to admire him. he is thick and long, large by anyone’s standards. It's startling in its own right but it still makes my insides curl.

“like,” Luke traces his nose over my hair. I bite back a smile at his question, pulling the covers up to my cheeks. I look down at his balls, feeling gushier. Having enough of tonight I hide my face against his neck, silently squealing. Luke chuckles, shifting the blanket back over his crotch. I peak out to make double sure then rest my head on his chest.  
“I liked it,” I mumble.

“Good,” he runs his hand up my back,” all yours.” I feel ready to engulf in flames.

“please stop trying to kill me with affections, please,” I whine. He chuckles, squeezing me further into his side.

“Full heart,” he pecks my head.

“I have full heart,” I ask.

“No, me,” he answers before his breath evens out. I look up at his closed eyes, lost in thought. I hum against him, leaning comfortably to his chest.

“I might too,” I shut my eyes.


End file.
